the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stones Upon His Eyes
"Stones Upon His Eyes" is the tenth chapter of Into the Forest. It is the second chapter to be narrated by Xanther Ibrahim. Chapter Quote "But in all chaos there is calculation." - Lorde Summary The chapter opens up on May 15, 2014 at 14:47:50 in Los Angeles, California. Xanther is beginning to notice something strange happening: ever since leaving the vet, she "has watched shadows collect like squid ink" in the hollows of people's eyes. She has been rubbing her eyes a lot lately, thinking that this problem has something to do with her vision, but it will not stop. She repeatedly attempts to make the problem go away on her own, but when she can't she starts thinking about telling someone about the problem, though she is unsure of how to explain it properly. Xanther is at her school. She goes to her math class where the teacher reviews all of the material for the final test which is three weeks away. As the teacher lectures, Xanther daydreams to a past event in which she asked Dov why he decided to enlist in the Army. Dov told her he joined because he loved to fight. Once math is over, Xanther spots Mary Ellen, one of the popular school bullies. She knows that Dendish happens to be Mary's best friend. She moves to blend in with the crowd of students in an attempt to avoid Mary. She is feeling the sickening, burning sensation again. She wants to return home so she can be around the cat. Xanther, Kle, and Cogs all carpool with a girl named Brigitte. Brigitte's mother drives each of them home. Xanther tries to talk to Kle and Cogs about her newfound eye condition, but neither of them are able to really understand her problem or offer any way to cure it. When Brigitte's mother stops at a red light, Xanther looks out of the car window and spots Mary standing on the sidewalk. She is with Dendish and a few other kids. They are all smoking cigarettes. She sees Xanther and points her out to Dendish. Xanther tries to squirm down in her seat to hide. She looks out of the window again and sees that Dendish is approaching the car. Once he walks up to the car, he starts making mocking gestures towards Xanther. Nobody else in the car notices. Once the light turns green, the car continues driving and Dendish returns to Mary and the others. A bit later, still being driven home, all four car doors suddenly open at the same time. During the next light, Xanther sees a stranger walking by. When she looks at his eyes, she does not see ink, but instead sees stones. Later, after finally being home for a few hours, Xanther sits at the piano with the cat on her shoulder. Astair enters the room and sees the cat. She is confused and decides to ask Xanther where she found it at, since she and Anwar have been searching all over the house for it all day but they have not been able to locate it. The chapter ends on May 15, 2014 at 17:07:07. Category:Chapters